


to spend your days in the sunshine

by mysterious_minds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_minds/pseuds/mysterious_minds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursdays were Harry's favorite days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to spend your days in the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "cigarettes and alcohol" by oasis.

Thursdays were Harry’s favorite days.

Thursdays were the days when Harry got the house to himself, and then got to cook a big meal for his husband and kids when they came home. As much as he loved them, twenty-four seven caring of them was a bit tiring, to say the least.

It also meant Louis came home in a suit. Granted, he did that every day, but his always wore his nicest suits on Thursdays because he knew that Harry liked it. And did Harry ever so like when Louis wore suits. (Especially when he wore suspenders underneath them.)

Thursdays were also the days Harry got his job done the most. After heading to uni for music, he started song-writing like crazy, which led to him being noticed by his professors, which led to some connections with big record labels, which led to Harry being able to have his dream job.

He had a great life, and he knew it.

Harry was thinking through all this, grating some cheese for their dinner tonight when he heard the distinctive noise of his husband and kids arriving home.

“Babycakes, we’re home!” He heard Louis shout.

“Papa, his name is Daddy!” Their six-year-old son, Nathaniel, shouted back at Louis.

“I’m sorry, bug. I promise to call Daddy by his real name now.” Louis sauntered into the kitchen, the two-year-old Jackson toddling behind him. His tie was coming undone, as were the buttons on his suit, and he looked positively delicious to Harry, all sparkly eyes and happy smiles.

“Where’s Lily?” Harry asked Louis, referring to their ten-year-old daughter, picking Jackson up off the ground and taking him over to their refrigerator for his juice. “She having another fit?”

“Yeah, I told her she couldn’t have chocolate milk when she came home because it would spoil her dinner. She did not take kindly to the news.” Louis crowded closer into Harry. “But I’m happy to be home.” He leaned in expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling, but still leaned in and kissed Louis softly, gently, warmly. Until Jackson made a high-pitched shrieking noise and wrinkled his nose.

“Gross!” he screeched loudly, ‘gross’ being one of the few words Jackson actually knew how to properly say.

Harry and Louis laughed loudly, pulling away from each other. They gave each other a knowing look, before diving in and tickling Jackson mercilessly from both sides.

He shrieked again, giggling breathlessly and twisting, trying to escape the vice-like grips of his fathers. “Stop. Stop!”  

Harry backed off. “Okay, okay, I think that’s enough Lou, what do you think?”

Louis nodded sagely. “I think that’ll do.” Harry let Jackson down with his juice, with which Jackson waddled away happily with, going to find his older brother.

Harry went back to stirring and grating their dinner, while Louis took off his suit jacket and set down his work things, and then came up behind Harry, laying his arms around his waist and burying his nose in Harry’s back.  

“I missed you today,” he murmured.

“I missed you too, sweet pea,” Harry said, placing the spoon down and turning around to pull Louis into a proper hug. “Not a great day?”

Louis shook his head. “There were stupid people at work all day. I don’t think Lil had a good day either.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with stupid people. Did she say something to you?”

“No, I think I can just tell.” Harry nodded. He could understand the feeling of just knowing there was something wrong with his kids, a sort of paternal instinct. 

His kids. The words still brought a flush of joy to the pit of his stomach. He and Louis had always wanted kids, but were unsure if their wish would be granted. They weren’t sure if they’d get one kid, let alone three beautiful children they adored.

“Maybe we should give her that chocolate milk, then?” Harry said.

“Now, now, Harold. We can’t teach her to eat away her feeling, that’s bad for her.”

“But it works!”

“Okay. Just this once.” Harry smiled against Louis’ head, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head before releasing him and going to the foot of their stairs. 

“Lily! Darling, come to the stairs please!” He heard some shuffling and doors opening and closing before the sight of his tiny, red-haired daughter appeared, her green eyes puffy and water-stained. Harry still felt a bit of pride at her eyes, though she was adopted.

 “Lily, what’s wrong?” Harry asked concernedly. She burst into a fresh round of tears, making her way down the stairs somewhat blindly, throwing herself into his arms.

“Mean kids at school s-said that b-because you adopted-d us that you and Papa are not our r-real daddies!” she wailed into Harry’s stomach.

“Oh, honey,” Harry murmured, picking her up like she weighed nothing, and carrying her into the kitchen.

Louis looked up from pouring himself tea, before putting the mug down firmly and taking her from Harry, motioning at him to pour some chocolate milk.

“What happened, baby bird?” Louis asked Lily gently. She just sobbed harder, leaving Harry to tell him.

“Kids at school told her that because she’s adopted that we’re not her real fathers.” Harry looked away from Louis, out the window to their yard. He’d always feared this would happen; that their kids would suffer just because him and Louis weren’t their biological fathers, and because of the fact that they didn’t have a mother.

He got the carton of chocolate milk out of their refrigerator, poured a glass, and put it on the table next to where Louis had sat with Lily. “There’s your chocolate milk, sweetheart.” He hovered for a bit before asking. “Could you tell us who those kids were?”

She sniffed loudly, shaking her head no. “I don’t remember their names, Daddy.”

Harry sighed. “Okay. Talk to your teacher tomorrow and point out who said that to you and she’ll talk to them, alright? And if they keep doing it, tell us again and we’ll talk to your teacher.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She stayed in Louis’ arms for a bit longer, snuggling deep into his chest, before gulping down all her chocolate milk, and running upstairs. “Call me down for dinner!”

Harry turned to Louis. “Well, she’s definitely our daughter.” Louis snorted, before standing up and going back into Harry’s arms.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course I know that, I married you. For the record, I also love you.”

“I’m still unsure as to why.”

“Me too.”

“Hey!” Louis swatted Harry’s arm. “Only I get to use deprecating humor on myself.”

“That’s a big word Lou, is your brain fried out yet?”

“Shut up.” Louis stood on his tiptoes, leveling himself with Harry’s eyes, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Harry smirked. “Make me.”

Louis grinned back before going in for a kiss.

\--

Thirty minutes later, a steaming dish of chicken parmesan was sitting in the middle of the table, and the kids were sharing the day’s stories.

“And then, this giiiiiant dinosaur came crashing through the playground, and I shouted at every to run away, but no one could see it! It was like a nightmare or something,” said Nathaniel, his black, curly hair bobbing as he nodded through his story.

Harry chuckled, piling some more vegetables onto Jackson’s plate, who promptly threw them on the ground, while Harry piled even more vegetables back on. “That sounds very exciting, Nathan.”

“What about you Jackson? Anything special with your day?” Louis asked.

Jackson pondered this question thoughtfully before replying in enthusiastic gibberish.

“Thank you, Jackson. I’m glad you had a nice day.”

Jackson giggled. “Ta you, Papa.”

Nathaniel looked at Lily. “What about you, Lils?”

Lily shrugged. “Some people were mean, but it’s okay.” Nathaniel and Jackson looked at each other, frowning, before going over to their sister and engulfing her in a tiny-boy hug pile.

Harry took advantage of their distraction to climb into Louis’ lap. He turned his face into Louis’ neck. “We have such good kids,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, “We sure do.”

 

~fin.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at grizzlybairparty.tumblr.com


End file.
